Sugar
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Blaine never seemed to know when it was needed... so Kurt decided he would help him out. Klaine. Not PWP. Not even the first "P".


Sugar

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee it would no longer be Glee... It'd be the Klaine show or something like that.

Summary: Blaine never seemed to know when it was needed... so Kurt decided he would help him out.

**A: N** – It's not porn. Psh, if it was it'd be rated M. It is... well why don't you read and you'll find out!

* * *

><p>Kurt knew.<p>

It was simple, really. His hands would start shaking, his face would get a bit paler every hour, he'd lay his head down on anything close by because he was tired, he would get dizzy, sometimes he'd throw up, sometimes he'd pass out. But, thing was, Kurt was the only one who knew.

Blaine had this insane ability to hide when he was feeling sick. Kurt was pretty jealous, to be honest. Blaine had this way of acting – his mannerisms, his footwork – so that, even when he was feeling his worse, no one would notice. But Kurt knew what to look for. Seriously, Kurt was a pro at this sort of thing. He deserved some sort of medal.

The thing is that Blaine wouldn't tell him when he was feeling ill, so Kurt had to always figure it out himself. Tiny things gave him away – like his eyes wouldn't focus as well as usual, his voice would give out on a note he could easily hold, he would stumble, his hand would hold onto Kurt's tighter than usual, he'd be slower in getting up, he'd fall asleep on the couch or in the car.

So Kurt got into the habit of carrying candy around with him.

It as so unlike Kurt that he tended to keep it as hidden as possible. If anyone found his candy stash they would probably take it and give him a slip to the hospital. It wasn't that Kurt didn't eat candy, he just didn't like eating it very much. All of his friends, on the other hand, seemed to be candy fiends. Finn was obsessed with pretty much anything he could shovel into his mouth. Puck loved Almond Joy's almost more than he loved his child. Quinn had grown an obsession with Twizlers while pregnant. Mercedes loved Dots. Rachel had a habit of eating lolly-pops whenever she was really upset. Tina loved Toostie Rolls. Mike loved Pez's. Sam loved Nerds. Santana loved 3 Musketeers. Brittany loved candy jewelry (though it was advised not to give her any since she tended to get it regular jewelry with candy jewelry). Matt loved Air Heads. Artie loved any type of taffy. Mister Schue loved candy corn... Kurt could go on and on. And if they found his hidden candy stash goodness knows what would happen to it.

So Kurt hid it in his locker or in his bedroom or in his car. But he was always sure to have some in his bag with him. He had a whole pocket dedicated to Blaine. Notes the two passed every day, pictures Blaine had drawn him, random songs that reminded him of them, candy, pure sugar in case it was really needed, and his medication (he also had Blaine's doctor's phone number in his wallet, but Blaine didn't need to know about that).

Every morning he'd check his Blaine pocket before leaving, refilling it if need be, removing the notes and making room for new ones, etcetera, etcetera. And if anyone thought it was strange than that was their business. His father knew all about Blaine's low blood sugar, as did Carole, but Kurt never felt the need to inform Finn (maybe it as because Finn was being a major jerk to Blaine or Kurt's need to be the primary caretaker for someone or something like that). So, every morning he'd check his Blaine pocket, then he'd go downstairs and grab some breakfast and then head out to school.

Lately though, ever since Blaine had began at McKinley, he had been driving to Kurt's house, and then riding with Kurt to school. He usually brought coffee he had picked up from the Lima Bean for both of them and they'd just sit in the car and get some alone time in the school parking lot for the first half an hour before any classes started. And today was no different than the previous days.

Well it wasn't supposed to be. Blaine had shown up with coffee like he did every day, he looked as handsome as usual... But the little things tipped Kurt off.

He had learned to look for them at Dalton. And there they were – so startlingly obvious for a moment that Kurt had to take a moment of pause to think about the fact that he had known Blaine long enough for it to become obvious. Blaine's hazel eyes – his beautiful hazel eyes – were having trouble focusing on the table in front of him, his hand was gaining a small shake (so small it looked like it was an everyday thing), his response took a second longer than usual to come to him. Yet, when it did, he sent Kurt a blinding smile and gave him a tiny kiss (since that was all they dared to do with Burt in the room).

Kurt frowned, placing the back of his hand on Blaine's forehead (he wasn't sure what that was supposed to do, but it was force of habit by now) and frowning even more when he felt the smallest bit of pressure against it as Blaine's eyes closed. Finn gave them a weird look when Kurt pushed Blaine down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I'm fine Kurt." Blaine insisted. But Blaine would always insist that he was fine and, if Kurt knew anything, it was that Blaine was on the verge of being _very much_ not fine.

"Did you have breakfast?" Kurt cut him off with a sharp look, turning his back to his boyfriend so that his puppy dog face couldn't get him to give up the fight.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine." Kurt took on the same warning tone he had taken with his father so many times.

He heard Burt shift and turned around to see him placing a glass of apple juice on the table for Blaine (Kurt's apple juice but he wasn't about to complain). "Drink up, kid." And if Blaine let out what sounded like a long suffering sigh than Kurt most definitely did not have to hide an "I win" smile by turning back to the cabinets in front of him.

"Did you have breakfast?" Kurt asked again, shuffling the contents until he came in contact with their sugariest cereal in the house (Finn's but Kurt would kill him if one word of complaint came out of his mouth).

Blaine was silent for a moment and Kurt was sure that he knew what he was doing – trying to figure out if putting up a fight was worth the effort. "No." He obviously didn't think it was, since he decided to grumble out a negative answer.

"Okay." Kurt took down two bowls, one for each of them, adding milk to his and nothing to Blaine's. For was much as he loved his boyfriend, he had some weird quirks. Like eating cereal without milk, for instance. He also had this habit of jumping on furniture and whenever he ate noodles he had to eat them two noodles at a time.

He turned back to the table – looking at where Finn was passed out in sleep again, to where Burt sat with the Sports section of the newspaper open in front of him, the Lifestyles section left out for Kurt. "Thank you." Blaine's manners, of course, kept him from being anything but polite as Kurt placed the bowl in front of him, a spoon falling into the cereal soon afterward.

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled gently at him, running a hand down his arm and catching his hand in a tight grip. Blaine couldn't help but smile back, squeezing his hand and shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

So, maybe they were late that day. But Kurt couldn't really bring himself to care. He would rather have been late to school than have his boyfriend go into some sort of sugar coma because he didn't eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>No one in New Directions knew that Blaine had low blood sugar. Kurt was pretty sure Mister Schue had to know, but if he did he made no indication of knowing. Rachel and Artie may have known because they had to work with Blaine in West Side Story. But Kurt was sure that if either of them knew it was Artie. He had started to notice the way Artie himself took to carrying around a tiny bit of candy. Most people thought Artie was simply growing more reliant on the sugar, so Kurt never really heard much about his candy stash.<p>

But Kurt still carried around more than enough for the two of them.

Anyway, no one in New Directions knew that Blaine was born with low blood sugar. The Warblers all knew (Kurt had seen them sneak Blaine a few pieces of candy before and after every performance, Wes citing something about how Blaine wouldn't eat when he got stressed because he couldn't hold anything down). But no one in New Directions knew. And, that one day that Kurt got distracted by things like the campaign for Senior Class President? Yeah Kurt sort of wished that everyone knew.

They were doing their usual thing, Mister Schue coaching each of them to stand up and start learning the group number for Sectionals. Rachel was being her usual self, Finn was being his usual self, everyone was acting normal. Blaine was acting normal. But, if Kurt hadn't been so sucked into his own drama, he would have noticed Blaine's shaking hands, how his eyes kept shifting, how he was holding onto Kurt's hand more than a bit tighter than usual, how he had to hold onto the chair for help to stand...

But Kurt didn't notice. Not until they were halfway through their number and Blaine had stumbled and fallen backwards onto Mike in a half faint sort of way. And then everything sort of flashed for Kurt. If asked he probably would have described it as blacking out himself.

One second he was at the far end of the stage with Finn and then, two seconds later, maybe even less than that, he was right beside Blaine. Helping Mike lower him to the ground. Sticking his face right up in front of Blaine's before pushing Blaine's face between his knees.

Mister Schue's clip board clanged to the ground, Miss Pillsbury stood as close to Blaine as she could be far away, midway on the stage, a hand over her mouth, before she ran off to get the nurse. Mike was still behind him, still helping him balance from his fall. Kurt supposed he should have been grateful for all of their reaction, but, in all honesty, he wanted them all to back up. He wanted them all to go into the choir room and stay in there until he had this fixed. Even though there was nothing to be fixed. Because Blaine was perfect in every way Kurt could ever think up.

Problem was that not many other people would see him that way after this.

And Kurt simply knew how much Blaine hated it if people saw him when he was weak.

But then, finally, Kurt's brain caught up with what he wanted to do and took over. No more panic. Kurt couldn't afford to panic. This had happened in Warblers practice before. Wes wasn't there to take charge so now, this time, it was Kurt's turn. "Rachel you know the front pocket in my bag?"

Rachel may not have been the best choice but Tina looked as though she was about to start crying and no way was Artie getting down to the seats in the auditorium fast enough. "Of course."

"Grab me the baggie in there." He didn't bother listening to her after he heard her footsteps fade, focusing, instead, on his boyfriend and his teacher and for all intents and purposes Mike Chang who refused to leave their side.

Kurt wasn't about to complain about the extra help, anyway. "Rory grab me my sweat shirt." The Irish boy did so, kneeling down next to them and handing it to Kurt. Kurt who folded it in a neat little square before pulling Blaine down so that his head was in his lap. "Thank you." He sent the younger boy a small smile as Rachel's shoes smacked back up the stairs and over to them on the stage.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Rachel held the bag out in front of him and Kurt felt a surge of gratitude for the brunette. Sure, she was his enemy at the moment, but Rachel had her good moments. At Kurt's nod she shot to her feet, clapping her hands and calling everyone's attention. "Back to the choir room, guys!"

Kurt was surprised when no one protested (or at least no one protested to the extent that Kurt could hear it). "Hey sweetie." He pet Blaine's hair back as his hazel eyes blinked up at him.

"What's that Kurt?" Mister Schue asked, nodding in the direction of Kurt's baggie.

"His medication." He pushed Blaine into a seated position, happy when Mister Schue took up his position behind Blaine. "And some sugar." He tilted his head, facing his pale boyfriend and studying him for a moment. "Sugar first."

"Ew." Blaine uttered softly, but he held out his shaking hand for Kurt to place a few sugar cubes in the palm, throwing them into his mouth for a moment before groaning loudly and letting his forehead fall forward onto Kurt's shoulder. "This is so embarrassing." He muttered.

"It's my fault." Kurt hated himself for it, but, for some reason, almost everything had to be about him. But, this time, it was about him. If he hadn't been so caught up in himself he may been able to catch this before Blaine nearly passed out. Saved him from some embarrassment.

"Shut up." Blaine chastised lightly, one of his arms sliding around Kurt's waist, his head stuffing itself into Kurt's neck.

"Blaine-"

"You blame yourself like Wes and David do and I will have to break up with you." He was teasing. He sounded exhausted and he probably still felt terrible. Yet he was teasing. Kurt smiled despite himself, wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend for a moment.

"I think it's medication time now." Mister Schue spoke quietly, almost as though he didn't want to interrupt the moment. Or maybe he did. He was blushing. And, if Kurt wasn't as adrenaline high as he was, he probably would have joined in.

"Of course." He shoved the two yellow pills into Blaine's hand and watched him knock them back before resuming his previous position.

"You okay?" Mister Schue asked again, running his hand up and down Blaine's back. Maybe that was something that made him different from other teachers – he genuinely cared about every one of his students. Especially one of his stars. And Kurt wasn't stupid – Blaine was a star. He was destined to take Finn's place once they all graduated.

A pang of pain hit Kurt's chest for a moment and he took to burying his face in Blaine's stiff black hair instead of paying much attention to anything else Mister Schue said before the teacher pushed himself up off the stage and made his way towards Miss Pillsbury and the nurse. "You need to learn to tell me when stuff like this happens." He whispered, still feeling guilt claw at his stomach.

Blaine exhaled against his skin, nuzzling into his neck and his eyelashes fluttering shut. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

Kurt knew Blaine probably wouldn't follow up with his promise this one time. And, even if he did, there were bound to be times when he didn't even recognize the signs himself. Blaine never seemed to know when it was needed... so Kurt decided he would help him out.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – Yeah that sucked. I don't even know why I'm posting this. -Face palm-


End file.
